1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a multi-ply fabric in which a plurality of unit fabrics are placed one upon another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 show a prior art multi-ply fabric. In these figures, the prior art multi-ply fabric 20 is produced by binding together with a binding yarn 23 two unit fabrics 21, 22 which are woven by intertwining warps and wefts alternately, and placing them one upon the other. The binding yarn 23 is a twine in which cotton fibers are twisted like a hand spun yarn. Since this multi-fabric 20 can be easily woven on a loom, it is used as a material for items such as belts, coats, jackets, slacks and bags.
For instance, to produce a belt made of the multi-ply fabric 20, the multi-ply fabric as a source material is first cut into a predetermined shape, as illustrated in FIG. 10. Then the binding yarn 23 around the rim of the cut multi-ply fabric 20 is cut with scissors or a knife, separating the rims of the unit fabrics 21, 22 from each other, as illustrated in FIG. 11. Thereafter, waste yarn generated after cutting, which is a strand that does not blend in with the unit fabrics 21, 22, is removed. As shown in FIG. 12, the rims of the unit fabrics 21, 22 are folded back toward the inside thereof and pressed with an iron to form a selvage 24. This selvage 24 formed by folding back the rims of the unit fabrics 21, 22 is stitched with a sewing thread 25.
However, since the binding yarn 23 of the prior art multi-ply fabric 20 is a twine, it is woven into the unit fabrics 21, 22 by a great tensile force during the weaving process of the multi-ply fabric 20. In the case of producing a clothing or accessory item using the multi-ply fabric 20 as a source material as described in the foregoing, it is necessary to partially separate the unit fabrics 21, 22 from each other. For instance, in the step of forming the selvage 24, the rims of the unit fabrics 21, 22 are pulled towards opposite directions to separate these unit fabrics 21, 22 from each other so that an opening is formed between them. The binding yarn 23 exposed from this opening is cut with scissors or a cutter. For this reason, the twine as the binding yarn 23 pulls each of the unit fabrics 21, 22 partially with this pulling, resulting in an uneven weave in the unit fabrics 21, 22 providing poor appearance and uncomfortable feel. Therefore, the prior art involves the problem that great skill and a lot of time and labor are required to adjust the degree of tension to be applied and the speed of a continuous pulling in cutting operation. When the binding yarn is cut with scissors or a cutter, close attention must be paid not to damage the unit fabrics 21, 22. Furthermore, it is troublesome to remove waste yarn generated after cutting. Moreover, since such removal must be done all around the rim of a product, operation efficiency is extremely low and it is not easy to implement mass-production of the product.